


The Lies I Tell Myself

by awake0rdreaming



Series: Missed Thominhoweek Prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: Thomas makes bad life decisions. What else is new?Originally Written for Tumblr's Thominho Week'17





	The Lies I Tell Myself

“We should probably practice kissing,” Minho said to Thomas out of nowhere, on a lazy Saturday afternoon, with just the two of them in their livingroom.  
  
Thomas had just violently switched off the TV, because nothing interesting was on. He was sleepily debating taking a nap, when Minho made his casual comment.  
  
Suddenly Thomas found himself very much awake, sitting up to stare at Minho, who was interestingly enough, flipping through one of Newt’s gossip magazines—the same ones he constantly made fun of the Brit for buying.  
  
“What?” His voice did _not_ go up an octave.  
  
“I’m just saying..its a wedding after all.” Minho’s eyes were still skimming the magazine, “Don’t people get all emotional and lovey dovey at weddings?”  
  
“I dunno, I haven’t been to a wedding since I was ten..” Thomas replied, running his fingers through his hair. He reached over to hug a fuzzy cushion—also Newt’s purchase—as he leaned against the arm of the couch, trying to ignore his heart racing in his chest at the thought of kissing Minho.  
  
“I guess we should practice. Just in case,” he said as casually as he could manage.  
  
“Cool.” Minho put the magazine down. “Okay, so how do you want to do this?”  
  
“Wait,” Thomas squawked. “You mean now. Like right now?”  
  
“Unless you want to practice when all the guys are here?”  
  
“Okay, fine, we’ll do it here,” Thomas huffed, as Minho sat beside him on the couch.  
  
“You’re going to have to lose the pillow, Thomas…”  
  
“What? Oh yeah, sorry. I’m just nervous, because any of them could walk in right now, and I don’t know if you’ve told anyone about—”  
  
“—our agreement? I didn’t think it needed to be shared,” Minho shrugged lightly. Thomas nodded, appreciative of that.  
  
“Thanks.” Thomas dropped the pillow onto the floor, as Minho folded one leg under him, turning his torso so he was facing Thomas.  
  
Thomas tried to get himself to relax, but his eyes kept darting towards the door, afraid someone was going to walk in and see. It wasn’t like he was closeted or something, and he wasn’t being jumpy because he thought what they were doing was wrong. It was because he’d then have to explain how it wasn’t like _that_. It wasn’t—  
  
“On second thought,” Thomas got up from his seated position, and pulled Minho to his feet, “Let’s take this to my room.” Minho grinned at him, then made a motion as if you say, after you.  
—  
Once he’d closed the door, Thomas realized this was the first time Minho had actually entered his room, and the enclosed space became hot really fast.  
  
“Maybe we don’t have to practice.” Thomas stalled as Minho walked towards him, muscles rippling under the tight grey shirt stretched across his shoulders.  
  
He really hadn’t thought this through.  
  
At times like these, Thomas cursed Newt and how his friend had very conveniently left out that one of his other roommates, was the _Captain_ of the college Track team. Thomas would have said no in an instant—it didn’t mater if he was desperate in finding a new flat, it sure wasn’t worth all the brain-melting moments he’d suffered so far.  
  
What he couldn’t blame Newt though, was the predicament he was in now. He’d dug up his own personal hell on this one, telling his mom he had a new boyfriend to bring to his cousin’s wedding—when he definitely, definitely did _not_.    
  
And of _course_ his door had to be wide open, and of _course_ Minho overheard the conversation, and—okay the rest of it was his fault.  
  
It had been mortifying at the time, because right after he’d ended the call, he heard Minho politely comment he didn’t know Thomas had a boyfriend.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
  
_Thomas started, seeing Minho leaning against his door frame, eyebrows raised. “What?”_  
  
_“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Minho repeated._  
  
_“I—” Thomas’ eyes widened realizing he’d been overheard, by Minho of all people. “I don’t.”_  
  
_“You don’t.”_  
  
_“I panicked. She was suggesting potentials, because my ex is going to be there at my cousin’s wedding and it felt pathetic, you know?”_  
  
_“So your solution was telling her you had a boyfriend?” Minho cocked his eyebrow at Thomas, “Sometimes I seriously question on what merits you earned a full ride.”_  
  
_“That’s academic,” Thomas scowled, crossing his arms over his chest defensively._  
  
_“Ah, yes. The socially awkward ladybug.”_  
  
_Thomas made a face, “Turtle. It’s an awkward turtle.”_  
  
_“That’s what I said,” Minho grinned easily. “So…who’re you going to bring? Or are you not going?”_  
  
_“Where?” Thomas was lost._  
  
_“The wedding?”_  
  
_Thomas slumped his shoulders, “Right. That.”_  
  
_“What are you going to do, then?”_  
_—_  
Apparently this. Bring Minho as a date to Teresa’s wedding, and in exchange he’d pay for Minho’s coffee for two months, at that ridiculous fancy coffeeshop Minho liked to frequent. And stay at a hotel for two nights, sharing a bed because that’s what ‘couples’ do. And see Minho in a tux. And kiss him in public.    
  
Why did he insist on making bad decisions? Like where was that wisdom with age shit? He was still waiting.  
  
“I mean why should we practice? It’s not like we’ll be kissing constantly or anything. Just one here and there,”  
  
“And hope no one notices how uncoordinated we are at our first try, even though we’ve been supposedly dating for one month?”  Minho said, voice surprisingly soft considering how sarcastic he sounded.  
  
“They are home aren’t they?” Thomas hadn’t even heard the guys come in.  
  
Minho nodded, “You’re thinking too much. Just relax.”  
  
“I can’t relax! They could walk in!” Thomas whispered. Minho rolled his eyes, and leaned towards the side, locking the door swiftly.  
  
“Anything else?” And Thomas knew he officially didn’t have any means of stalling kissing the guy he was so desperately trying not to crush on. “Come on, Thomas. I want it to look believable.”  
  
“You sound more excited to go to the wedding than I am,” Thomas grumbled, when he noticed Minho’s hands on his waist. “Oh. Okay so I guess that settles the ‘who’s going to top’ question.”  
  
“What do you usually prefer?” Minho arched an eyebrow at him. Thomas’ cheeks began to heat up, but he tamped it down. Now was not the time to throw his mind in the gutter. This was a discussion.    
  
“You should top. I mean you know, be more..dominant like,”  
  
“Yeah?” Minho’s eyes swept up and down Thomas, less like he was assessing him and more like he was being checked out.  
  
“Yeah,” Thomas ducked his head down, embarrassed at his statement. “You know staying consistent to…my type.”  
  
“I’m your type?”  
  
Fuck _yes_ , Thomas thought, but what he said instead was, “Are we going to kiss or not?”  
—  
Minho didn’t bother pointing out Thomas’ slip—he didn’t care much for technicalities, he was more than happy to start kissing Thomas. Instead of giving a verbal answer, he wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist again, so he couldn’t rock back on his heels immediately after.  
  
The first few seconds were as he had put it earlier, ‘an uncoordinated mess’, but Minho knew how to kiss well, and he’d gotten great reviews. Gently grabbing the back of Thomas’ head and his tongue probed the seam of Thomas’ lips, who opened them shyly allowing Minho to take over.  
  
Minho decided to set a slower pace for them, so as to not overwhelm the other boy. Thomas seemed content to follow along, his arms around Minho’s neck. The other boy had some height on him, and a blush coloured Thomas’ cheeks, that he had to stand slightly on his toes to reach Minho.  
  
Finally, in what felt like forever they broke apart, Thomas rocking back on his heels, slow in unwinding his arms around Minho’s neck. Scratching the back of his head, Thomas took a step back.  
  
“I’m jealous. You’re a really good kisser.”  
  
“Thanks,” Minho smiled lazily at Thomas who made his way to the bed, sitting on it cross-legged. “I can teach you,”  
  
“Thomas raised his eyebrow, in confusion “You want to teach me how to kiss like you?”  
  
“We can start right now, if you like.”  Oh, Thomas liked. Thomas liked it very much, but he wasn’t going to let Minho in on that.  
  
“Or we can make up the particulars of our story,” he said, tearing some paper from a notebook on his bed and turning away from Minho, rummaged through the desk drawer for a pen.  
—  
Minho couldn’t help but be disappointed in Thomas’ answer, but he conceded that it was a good idea to get their fictitious facts right. Looking around Thomas’ room, he pulled out the desk chair and sat on it, hands resting on his thighs, eyeing the boy in front of him.  
  
Thomas still had a bit of the pink flush to his cheeks, when they parted from their practice kiss, and it gave him a very innocent, boyish look that Minho would more than happily corrupt, given the chance. It was important to note though, that’s just how he looked right now.    
  
Minho glanced down at Thomas’ messy floor, least Thomas look up and see his thoughts reflected in his eyes. “The only time I feel I’ve seen your room’s floor, is when you moved in that first day,” he said casually.  
  
“Just living up to the stereotypical white boy in college image.” Thomas mumbled distracted, but Minho laughed. Thomas an unconventional funny which he liked and he was cute, and in a normal situation, he’d have asked the guy out already.  
  
It was as if Newt had known, because the first thing he did, was sit Minho down, and tell him a bit about Thomas and how his feelings had recently been trampled on by an ex, so he was in a bad place and to kindly _not_ make drama that might have him want out of his lease sooner than the agreement.  
  
Thomas was his type, through and through. Thomas also was his roommate and if Minho asked him out, and if Thomas said no, then there would be drama. So this was the next best thing he mused, considering he got to kiss Thomas whenever he wanted—within reason that is—and only with a certain audience.  
  
But still…life wasn’t too shabby.  
—


End file.
